User blog:Shinaliss/Eikingbub, the Bubble Sorcerer
|alttype = |date = November 19th, 2014 |rangetype = melee |health = 4 |attack = 2 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 10 |hp = 405 (+80) |mana = 260 (+50) |damage= 48 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 20 (+2.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.628 (+3%) |healthregen = 7 (+1) |manaregen = 7 (+1) |speed = 340 }} Eikingbub, the Bubble Sorcerer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Eikingbub throws a bubble at the target direction. Travel speed decreases as the bubble travels. At the end the bubble remains in place for the full duration but can only capture creatures for the first 0.5 s. Bubble radius goes from 10 to 100 (at 1000 range), speed goes from 1200 to 0 linearly. The bubble can cross walls only if there is space within the first 500 units of travel. Bubbles are separate entities that can encase any creature once. Bubbles ignore bubbled creatures. Bubbles have HP, last for 2 s and have the same Armor and MR of Eikingbub. Champions inside the bubble target only their bubble, are slowed by 50%, and can dash/jump only at 50% distance. If the target champion uses a blink or teleport the bubble dissolves. Abilities used by champions inside the bubble are redirected to the bubble, as are abilities and attacks directed to the encased champion. Bubbles can be moved by displacement abilities (unless creatures inside are rooted). |description2= Bubbles that don't capture any creature last an additional 1/2/3/4/5 s |cooldown= |cost= |range= 1200 }} Eikingbub jumps at the target area. If he jumps on a Bubble, the bubble explodes, dealing damage to nearby enemies (extra damage on encased, see above). At this point Eikingbub will jump again in the direction of the cursor. If Eikingbub jumps on at least a bubble in the chain of jumps, the cooldown of the ability is halved. Jump speed is Eikingbub speed + 100. |leveling= 175 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |range= 400 |costtype= mana }} The next bubble Eikingbub throws is energized and will explode if it touches an enemy (or Eikingbub jumps on it), dealing damage and a special effect. Every second the special effect in the ball will change, starting from water: water - enemies are moved out of the max radius fire - deals 30% extra damage over 3 s to enemies hit lightning - deal damage in a 250 radius instead, stunning for 0.5 s all enemies hit If Eikingbub attacks someone before throwing a bubble, he deals the fire effect on the target instead. If he attack an empty bubble after throwing it he will insert the effect in the bubble (and move it). If he attacks a filled bubble he will first move the bubble, then after the movement he will deal damage to the encased enemy and sorrounding enemies and explode the bubble. |leveling= 175 |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Eikingbub channels for 1s, throwing a huge stream of bubbles in the target direction. Number of bubbles = 10/13/16. In any other aspects this power funcions like Bubble Throw. |cooldown= 130/110/90 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 1200 }} Lore With the blood of ancient magical dinosaurs in his veins, Eikingbub discovered the power of the bubbles when his fiancé Tiara was kidnapped by emissaries of the Shadow Islands. With his brother he ventured to the rescue, following every hint of their wereabouts, but to this day his love remains a prisoner of darkness. Category:Custom champions